A Contest
by The-Invisible-Shipper
Summary: Jack Frost visits Bunnymund and things go from and egg-painting contest...to something else.


Note: This is my first JackRabbit story, actually, it's my first slash story at all...so if I mess something up, I apologize ahead of time. To those who do not like his pairing, just click away while you can. I plan on making this very steamy. ;)

E. Aster Bunnymund looked over the Warren, his home. He was very proud of the sight before him, the egglets were doing well, the rivers were running like usual, everything seemed to be in perfect order. Just how the Pooka liked it. It was that chill in the air that made Bunny freeze.

"Oh, no..." Bunny groaned. A chill in the air could only mean one thing.

"Oh, Kangaroo!" Jack Frost shouted gleefully as he flew in, landing gracefully on one of the giant stone eggs. His eyes were lit with mischief and he had his usual smug grin on his face. He always liked visiting Bunny in his Warren, something Bunny could never really understand. He believed it was simply to bug the Pooka and make a mess of things. Like now. Jack's staff tapped the egg he sat on, making it freeze up.

"'Ey!" Bunny shouted, glaring at the youngest of the Guardians. "Stop that!"

"Oh, calm down, Fluffy. I just needed something cold to sit on! It'll be fine." Jack snickered, leaning forward. "Anyway, how are things going for you?"

Well, that was a surprise. Jack had been in the Warren without breaking anything for a good two minutes by that point. Usually, he would already be up and freezing the rivers as he floated across them, or eating some of the eggs he had caught. Instead, he sat and looked down at the Easter spirit below him. Bunny decided it was best that he didn't point this out so the younger wouldn't decide to break the streak.

"Just fine. I thought that you were out making a snow day or something, Frosty. What are ya doin' here? Isn't this a busy time of year for ya?" Bunny asked, sitting on his hind legs.

"Oh, yeah...most of the kids are out on winter break and I piled up a lot of snow, so I got a bit of free time. Thought I would come see how everyone else was doing, maybe have a little fun...but North's obviously too busy, Tooth was being all weird over my teeth again, and Sandy was busy too." Jack pouted, resting his cheek on his fist. "So, I figured you were the only one who wasn't busy."

Bunny chuckled at his expression. "Well, I'm not doing much. I guess you can stay here for a bit."

The winter spirit's face lit up and he smiled. "Thanks...need help with painting eggs or something?"

"I can manage. I don't think you know how to even use a brush like I can." Bunny grinned, obviously challenging the boy.

Jack grinned, shooting him a playful glare. "Oh, really? Well, let's see then!"

Bunny nodded and looked around, rounding up some of the bare egglets that had not been decorated yet. They happily followed him to a rock he often used as a table when he painted eggs, and he carefully helped them onto the stone slab. Jack floated down from the large egg, which freed itself from the ice as soon as the young man stepped off. Bunny sat across from the young man, dividing the egglets into two teams. One half stood at the ready next to the Pooka while the other half ran over to Jack, who lovingly pat them each. Bunny handed Jack a brush and some paints before picking up his own brush.

"On the count of three. One." Bunny grinned, dipping his brush in a bright yellow color.

"Two." Jack continued, brush already in a blue jar.

"THREE!" The two shouted, both quickly starting to paint.

Bunny had to admit, although the younger man had little to no practice at painting the eggs, he was doing a fairly good job. Delicate snowflakes decorated the egg in Jack's hand, who was grinning as he finished the first egg. Bunny quickly finished his first egg as Jack picked up his second. Jack smirked at him, knowing he was winning. Bunnymund quickly began his second egg, painting it a bright pink color. Then painted a yellow bow around it. Jack watched, amazed by the designs Bunny added to the ribbon. It looked almost like a real ribbon wrapped around the egg. This side-tracked him as Bunny started his third egg. Only two more and he would win. Jack finally noticed this and quickly painted the egg in his palm a turquoise color covered in white stripes.

"Lovely egg there, Mate." Bunny smirked, glancing up from his own egg that was now a bright yellow with red polka-dots. "Almost as good as moine."

Jack laughed. "Oh, ALMOST? I believe it is just as good! Probably better."

Insulted, the pooka glared at the younger man. "No one can paint an egg faster or better than me! I'm the bloody Easter Bunny!

"Then you better get to painting faster...because I'm on my fourth." Jack smirked.

Bunny looked down to see he had accidentally forgotten the eggs. He was still holding his third egg, only half done. he groaned and began to paint even quicker, finishing it quickly before grabbing his fourth. Jack simply smirked as he picked up the fifth egg. He knew he had enough time, so he gingerly began painting intricate designs on the egg. His face went from playful to serious. Bunny looked up at the expression and stared. Jack was adorable when he focused hard on something.

_Wait, adorable!? Bloody hell, mate, get yourself together! _Bunny thought to himself as he finished his fourth egg, picking up his fifth.

"Done!" Jack grinned, throwing down his paint brush. "I win! I beat the Easter Kangaroo at his own game! HA!" He set the egg down and began flying around, dancing a little victory dance.

Bunny watched, scoffing that the childishness. "No fair, you distracted me!" He muttered, deciding to paint the egg in his hand. He focused on it, painting it a blue-grey like his fur with light blue dots on it.

Jack grinned. "Oh, you're just mad 'cause I won~!" He sang, stepping on the egg golem. "I win! I win!" He repeated over and over, dancing still. Bunny glanced up, watching the boys hips as he moved.

_That boy sure knows how to move..._

Bunny's imagination got the best of him as he imagined just how good the boy could move, his fingers threading through his white hair as his beautiful blue eyes half-lidded, a lechorous grin on his face as he gestured for Bunny to move closer, a thumb slipping under the waist band of his dark brown jeans, and-

_WHOA, ASTER, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! _Bunny thought to himself. He was sure that if you could see under his fur, his face would be bright red. He glanced down and cursed a bit, glad Jack couldn't see him from the waist down.

Jack looked over to see the Pooka with his head down, trying to hide his blush. "Hey, Fluffy, you all right?" The boy asked, stepping close to the seat he had sat in.

Bunny looked up, blushing harder. "F-fine! Um, maybe you should get home, mate. It's getting late."

Jack frowned worriedly, not moving. "You look a little red...are you sick are something?"

Bunny quickly nodded. "Oh, yeah, I've been feeling bad all day. Maybe you should get home!"

Jack frowned. "Fluffy, you're not even my species, not to mention I'm kind of dead. I don't think I can get sick from you. Look, if you wanted to kick me out, you didn't have to make up lies, you could have just old me you didn't want me around."

The Pooka frowned. "I-it's not loike that, Frosty! Really!"

Jack raised his eye brow in doubt and leaned forward across the table to look Bunny in the eye. "Then why are you so jumpy all of a sudden? Are you a sore loser or something?"

Bunnymund didn't hear a word Jack said. All he noticed were those pale pinkish lips so close to his own. It made his mouth dry and he tried to stutter out a sentence, but his body moved on its own and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Jack's. The winter spirit's eyes widened and he waited for the sharp sting of a slap or a hit on the head with his staff, but nothing came. Only the feeling of his cold lips meeting the warmer lips. Bunny broke the kiss, panting softly.

"I-i'm sorry, I-i didn't mean to-"

"Oh, shut it, Fluffy." Jack growled, grabbing Bunny by the fur on his chest and pulling him closer, kissing him again.

Bunny's eyes widened, but he eagerly returned the kiss, pushing Jack back to the point where he was laying across the table. The paints rolled off, coloring the ground beneath them. Neither noticed as Bunny ran his paws up under the blue hoodie Jack wore. the winter spirit mewled softly as the soft pads of the Pooka's paws grazed his skin. it was warm, something Jack rarely felt. And the last time he felt it, it certainly wasn't like this!

"B-bunny..." Jack mewled, clutching Bunnymund's ears as he began to nibble and suck on the young boy's neck, possesively marking his soon-to-be-mate. "Please, S-stop teasing me..."

How could Bunny say no to that? His hands moved down, hooking his fingers in the waist band of the young boy's pants. He gingerly pulled them down, savoring the moment as Jack's 'excitement' came into view. He looked over the pale body, silently memorizing ever spot of the snow white skin. His hand ran down the boy's chest and made it's way down the trail of white hair. He gently took a hold of the boy's erection, giving it a pump. Jack arched into the touch, moaning softly. Bunny grinned at the reaction, and continued to pump the appendage. Pre-cum started to drip down his paw, matting his fur. When he saw this, he grinned and made a show of licking his paw in front of the boy who watched, eyes half-lidded and clouded with lust.

Bunny leaned down, about to take the cold member into his mouth when Jack's eyes widened. "B-bunny, don't."

Bunny looked up, confused. "Why not?"

"Y-your teeth."

Bunny thought about it a second, realizing he could hurt the boy with his large buck teeth. " Good point..." He muttered, disappointed as he pulled back.

Jack nodded, before smirking at him and flipping them over so that Bunny was now sitting on the table. "But that doesn't mean I can't help YOU." His cold mouth surrounded the head of the Pooka's cock, forcing a moan from his lips.

Jack grinned, licking slit as a bit of pre-cum dripped from it. Bunnymund watched through half-lidded eyes, restraining from thrusting into the boys mouth too much. He gently tugged on the Jack's hair as he watched the winter spirit engulf him, a groan or a pant slipping out of him every once in a while.

"N-ngh, if you keep this up, this won't last very long, mate." He muttered, panting.

Jack nodded and pulled off with a soft _Pop _that only drove the Pooka even wilder. He cleared his throat, trying not to pounce the boy just yet. "Y-you're going to have to prep yourself..." He muttered, pointing at his paws.

The winter spirit nodded again and sat back, thinking about how to do this. He sucked on two of his fingers, wetting them. When he believed they were wet enough, he slowly slipped one of them inside. He tensed, taking a breath as he tried to relax. He began moving the finger, feeling the heated eyes of Bunny staring down at him. He grinned a little and decided to give him a bit of a show.

"M-mm...Oh, Bunny..." He mewled, imagining it was the Easter spirit inside him. He slipped in another finger. "Oooohh~!" His back arched when his fingers brushed a certain spot.

Bunny watched, eyes wide. That boy sure knew how to get someone's attention. Before he could stop himself, he tackled the boy and sat him on a patch of soft grass. He muttered how beautiful Jack looked into his shoulder, pulling the grinning boy's back to his chest. He lined himself up and began to suck on his lover's neck. "Ready, mate?"

Jack's smug grin was the only sign of approval he needed before thrusting inside the him. Bunny's eyes shot open and he gasped. It wa so cold, yet so warm and tight at the same time. He restrained from simply pounding the boy into the ground and gently stroked Jack's hair. He could see his shoulders shaking and he knew he had hurt him. "Ssshhh. It's okay, Frosty. It gets better." He muttered into his shoulder, kissing it gently.

Bunny watched the young guardian tremble and try to relax. He gently stroked the boy's hair and back as he waited for a sign to move. Jack panted softly and looked back over his shoulder. "G-go ahead." He muttered.

Bunny nodded and gently pulled out one inch before pushing back in, earning a small moan from Jack. He grinned at the noise and continued to gently thrust until the boy was used to the movement. Jack whined softly. "F-faster." Bunny grinned and began thrusting quickly. Not half as fast as he would have liked, but he didn't want to hurt his new lover. Suddenly, a well-aimed thrust brushed something deep inside Jack, forcing the younger of the two to scream. "B-BUNNY, RIGHT THERE! A-Again!" He pleaded, clutching the grass.

Bunny smirked as he continued aiming at that spot, making his new mate cry out. Hearing his name moaned from those lips was just too much and he eventually started thrusting harder, marking his mate as his with bite marks on his shoulder and neck. "Mmm...Oi love yer moans...keep moaning fer me, Jacky..." He muttered in his ear as he nuzzled his neck. His accent got stronger as pleasure began to wash over him, inching closer and closer.

"N-ngh, B-bunny...I-i'm-Agh!-G-going to..." Jack muttered into the grass.

Bunnymund nodded and slipped his hand underneath Jack, grabbing his needy erection. He started pumping along with his thrusts, causing Jack's voice to get higher and higher, until-

"_B-BUNNNNYYYYYY!" _Jack screamed as he came, painting the ground beneath them white.

Bunnymund grunted, thrusting in one more time before filling Jack with his own essence. He thrusted a couple more times to be sure it was completely inside his lover before pulling out. He picked up the younger man and allowed the boy to rest on his chest, both panting.

"B-bunny...T-that was..." Jack managed as he gasped for air.

Bunny grinned down at him, stroking his hair. "I know, mate." He gingerly kissed the young boy's forehead before resting his head on the grass.

"...I love you, Kangaroo."

Bunnymund glanced down at the tired and very happy face of his mate and smiled softly, kissing his forehead.

"Love ya too, Frosty."


End file.
